fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lute
Lute（ルーテ Rūte）is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. She is an extremely studious, if not eccentric, young mage. Lute believes she is a prodigy, and tells this to everyone she meets. Given her enormous wealth of knowledge and her alleged ability to remember practically everything she reads, hears, and sees, it is hard to argue with her. She's the opposite of her best friend, Artur, in that she spends most of her time inside studying as opposed to being outside. She has a motto: "There's no one better than me!", and also often claims "I am superior, after all." Lute is boastful and has a habit of "monk watching" (spying on Artur). In one of her support conversations with Knoll, whom she also stalks in the beginning to the point of making him unnerved, she claims to have some supposed "knowledge" about him. She is like Canas, in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, since he claims to be a scholar as well. For all her studies, she does have a great lack of knowledge of less academic matters such as love, a subject that flusters her greatly. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Base Statistics |Mage | Anima |1 |17 |6 |6 |7 |8 |3 |5 |3 |5 | Anima - C | Fire Vulnerary |} Promotion Gains 'Mage to Sage' *HP +3 *Mag +1 *Skill +1 *Def +3 *Res +3 *Con +1 *Move +1 *Light Rank: D *Staff Rank: D '''Mage to Mage Knight' *HP +3 *Mag +2 *Skill +1 *Def +2 *Res +2 *Con +3 *Move +2 *Staff Rank: D Growth Rates |45% |65% |30% |45% |45% |15% |40% |} Overall Lute has the strongest Magic of any Mage, being the only female Mage and Sage in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. She also is tied with the highest Str/Mag growth of any character in the game, she can easily take out enemies with bad resistance in one blow once she promotes. Her Skill is fairly low, but she will hit most of the time due to magic having high hit rates. She also has a powerful luck stat, further improving her usefulness. Her growths are somewhat like Lilina's, but somewhat more spread out. Though her HP and Defense turn out fairly low, like most Magic wielders, she has enough speed and luck to dodge most attacks. Due to the fact she has above average Speed, enough to make up for her lack of Con., it is highly recommended that she promotes into a Sage at level 20 for best results. It doesn't hurt that the female sage has a better magic cap than the male version either. Promoting her into a Mage Knight can be a risky move, as although Mage Knights have higher movement and Con, they have lower stats in nearly all areas when compared to a sage, and they do not gain the ability to use light magic. On another note, it is important to notice that Lute's promotion to Mage Knight will allow her to do more damage until she reaches caps and therefore, promoting her to a Mage Knight can be very valuable to your team when your factor in the aforementioned increase to both movement and con. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Statistics |Mage |17 |27 |1 |16+2 |10 |14 |15 |5 |11 |5 | Magic +2 Concentration War Knowledge | Tome - C |Arcfire* |} *Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Endings *'Lute, Prodigy' (奇知なる魔道 Kichinaru madō) After the War of the Stones, Lute returned to Renais to continue her arcane studies. She spent far less time locked in her library, preferring now to explore the outside world. She grew into a great and well-traveled sage. *'(A Support with Artur)' Artur and Lute were married upon their return. Artur handled the housework, but otherwise, their lives were unchanged. When they had a son, Lute's interests shifted from studying Artur to studying her son's baffling habits. *'(A Support with Kyle)' After the war, Kyle and Lute were married in Renais. Kyle's friends were disturbed by his choice of brides, but they could not deny his happiness. Before long, they had a son, and Kyle dedicated himself to his upbringing. Other Supports *Knoll *Ross *Vanessa Etymology A lute is a stringed musical instrument popular in the middle ages. Also, 'lutte' in French means 'battle'. Trivia * Lute uses the "short hair" mage animation like Nino, but uses the "long hair" sage animation like most female sages. Her mage knight animation has short hair. Gallery File:Luteingame.gif|Lute's Portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:Lute-sage.gif|Lute's battle animation as a Sage. File:Lute mageknight magic.gif‎|Lute's battle animation as a Mage Knight. File:Lute as a Mage.JPG|Lute as a Mage Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters